Throughout the Years
by littlemissgloom
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella Bolton through the milestones of their Daughter's life. See the joy they have seeing her first smile to the first boyfriend and her own fairytale ending
1. Chapter 1

Smiling down at the pink bundle in his hands, Troy could not be any happier if you paid him.

At 11:06pm on Tuesday the 4th of June 2009, Gabriella, the love of his life gave birth to Troy's pride and joy. A baby girl.

Only a quick glance at the baby in his arm would have been enough to tell you that her parents were good-looking people.

Baby Bolton had the looks to rival her Mom and Dad, with her deep crystal blue eyes, tanned skin and wispy brown hair.

Walking over to his sleeping Wife's bedside, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Gabi" He whispered adoringly into her ear.

Placing the sleeping baby into her crib, he settled into the seat next to Gabriella and drifted off listening to the deep, even breaths from the beauty next to him and the soft coo's from the newborn.

* * *

Waking up to the loud wails of the baby next to her, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to find darkness. Sighing up smiling slightly at the thought of her baby girl, she stood up and walked over to the crib. Picking her up and settling herself back in the bed, she slowly rocked the baby. Getting lost in her own world, she did not notice a wide-eyed Troy come bouncing into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you're awake" he said softly while leaning down to kiss Gabriella and the baby.

"Yeah, no name here, decide it was time to wake up" she replied, giggling slightly.

"You know, we should really name her, she can't be known as baby Bolton for the rest of her life" he said fingering the baby's identity bracelet in his fingers.

"Yeah, I know…it's such a big job though" she whispered gazing up at Troy "What if when she's older she hates her name and insists on changing it?"

Troy laughed "Well, I can safely say. As long as we don't name her something silly like Melon or Mango, she will be fine with her name"

"Okay, then, what names do you like?"

"I like….Erin and Leah" he said confidently "she looks like an Erin"

"I like Erin, but I don't like Leah" she replied guiltily "I'm sorry I know you liked Leah, but I really don't like it"

"Hey, it's fine" he said reassuringly, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Agreed on Erin?" she asked smiling

"Yeah, Agreed on Erin"

"Can we have, Maria as a middle name? You know after my Mom?" Gabi asked sadly.

"Of course we can, I think your Mom would like that"

Gabi nodded and gazed down on the newborn

"Welcome to the world Erin Maria Bolton"

**How cheesy is that ending! Oh well. So I've had this idea floating around in my head of a week now and I decided that as I only have one more GCSE exam left I would start a story as I know I will be able to continue it. The first few chapters will be short, because these not really much you can write about smiles and first words, but as I get more into it, the chapters should become longer. **

**Thank you for reading! As this is my first HSM story I would really appreciate some review to know if I should continue or not. And I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested leave me a pm and I will get back to you.**

**Reviews plz! **


	2. Smiles

Sorry it's not very long. I'm having trouble with my laptop, so I'm on the family computer and it is so slow. I hope you like it and please reveiw.

* * *

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!" Gabriella sang quietly to the radio in the background, while she did the dishes.

Dipping her hands back into the lukewarm water, Gabriella sighed, she hated washing up. It had to one of the most boring jobs ever invented. Looking over her shoulder to check on Erin, she smiled to herself when she heard Erin babbling to her toy cat as if she was having a real conversation.

Turning the volume up on the radio she dried her hands and grabbed the broom. Twirling around as she swept, Gabriella giggled to herself thinking about what people would think of her if they saw her now.

Getting lost in her own world she jumped when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing home?" she giggled turning round, so she was facing Troy " I thought rehearsal didn't finish till 5pm?"

"It doesn't, I'm just amazing at my job and mastered my lines in a couple of hours" he replied, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist tighter.

"Awwww, I can just see your head inflating by the second" she mocked

"Ha ha very funny, now where is my baby girl?" Troy said looking around for Erin "Wait there she is!" he said, picking her up, kissing her head and settling her on his hip. "Do you want some lunch baby girl?" he asked her in a baby voice while placing her into her high chair.

"Yeah, well Daddy can make it. Because Mommy is sweeping"

"Dancing more like" Troy muttered.

"You saw that!?" Gabriella yelled embarrassingly

"Yes, I did and might I say that I think you are a amazing dancer" he said quietly into her hair as he grabbed he waist and twirled her around.

Smiling into his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Why thank you"

"You are more than welcome, Mrs Bolton" he said in a posh voice, while twirling he around again and dropping into a deep dip.

Troy and Gabriella stared into each other's eyes and started to lean into each other, until a shriek followed by a quiet giggle snapped them out of it. Looking up at Erin in her high chair, Troy nearly dropped Gabi as he noticed to gummy smile on Erin's face

"Gabs look" he said directing her to Erin with a nod of his head.

"Awwww Erin, look at that beautiful smile!" Gabriella exclaimed, jumping out of Troy's arms to pick up Erin.

Erin giggled again at her Mom's excited voice.

"Aren't you a pretty girl," Troy said, stroking her face.

She smiled again showing her little dimples.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled, each thinking about how lucky they were.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review Please


End file.
